


Just Imagine

by aperfectpearl (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: BisPearl Week 2019 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Homeworld au, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/aperfectpearl
Summary: Bismuth is a simple worker, who just so happens to be interested in weapons. As it turns out, she shares that interest with one of the Diamond's pearls.





	Just Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> -BisPearl Week Day 5: Homeworld AU-

“Imagine if your only job was standing around looking pretty all day.”

Bismuth looked from the beam she was hammering in, looking at her crew member. They were fairly high up, and her fellow gem was looking down.

“What do you mean?” Bismuth asked, momentarily distracted.

“Right, you just popped out of the ground, didn’t you? C’mere.”

Bismuth edged carefully to where the other bismuth was standing, looking down. White Diamond was walking by, and far, far below, Bismuth saw a very tiny figure at her side. “That,” the bismuth pointed at the tiny figure, “is a pearl. They’ve got the easiest job on Homeworld. Stand with their owner, hold things maybe, and just look nice.”

“That’s because they’re too weak for anything else,” another bismuth called, snorting. “Could you imagine a _pearl_ up here trying to do anything like this?”

The rest of the group laughed, returning to work. Bismuth watched the little figure until they were out of sight. “Hey, five-W-T, back to work,” her team leader called, and she turned back to her job.

* * *

Repairs around Homeworld were rare, which meant Bismuth was sent off-world to work. When she was home and not working (which wasn’t option), she would abscond off to one weapons room or another, just to admire the weaponry. She knew she wasn’t supposed to, but she couldn’t resist. Honestly, she’d rather make weapons than build more monuments and buildings. Saying that would get her _only_ bubbled if she was lucky.

She was careful not to disappear too often.

One lucky day off found her making her way to one of the closer rooms, already thinking about a mace she had seen last time. How were they _made_? Who was in charge of that? Most gems had weapons. Who was using these-

She paused when she saw another gem in the room, with her back to the door. A lithe, slight figure, wearing a silky black and white dress, a shawl hooked around her elbows… and a sword in one hand.

Bismuth nearly ran, before she realized she recognized the gem. It was White Diamond’s pearl.

She had taken a step back when the pearl turned, catching sight of her. “Oh!” The sword clattered to the ground, the pearl blushing blue, her eyes dodging everywhere as she tried to find a way out of this. “I… oh, please don’t tell my diamond, she’ll be so mad.”

“Uh…” Bismuth looked up and down the hall, then back at White Pearl. “Where _is_ White Diamond?”

“Oh, she and Blue and Yellow are lecturing Pink again.” Pearl pressed two fingers to her temple, on either side of her gem. “She saved some organics from one of the colonies, and she released them during a _ball…_ it was ridiculous, they were chasing us up and down the halls.”

Bismuth choked down a laugh, coughing. It wasn’t very convincing. “So you just decided to wander off and play with a sword?” she asked. Pearl’s shoulders hunched up, her eyes looking anywhere but at Bismuth.

“Well, we were dismissed once the last of the… things had been gathered up. Pink Diamond is at least afforded the dignity of being scolded in private. And – wait, what are _you_ doing here?”

Bismuth winced, remembering that she was still talking to a Diamond’s pearl. Someone who could turn her in for going around and getting into things she wasn’t supposed to. And who would ever believe a _pearl_ was messing around with swords?

“I just… like seeing the weapons.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t _do_ anything with them, though.”

Pearl looked at the sword she’d dropped. “I never… really have either. Something about holding it, though… it feels right.” She opened and closed her fists, staring at her fingers. “I don’t know why.”

“I thought pearls were only supposed to stand around and look pretty,” Bismuth said without thinking. Pearl shrugged.

“We are. I guess I’m just not always happy with that. _Please_ don’t tell my Diamond. She’ll have me replaced if she thinks I’m defective or...” Pearl’s eyes went distant, and she shivered. “ _Worse_.”

Bismuth didn’t want to know what _worse_ was. “Tell you what,” she said with a grin. “I won’t tell on you if you don’t tell on me.”

Pearl looked up, smiling faintly. “Sounds good.”

* * *

The moments stolen in the weaponry room quickly became Bismuth’s reason for existing. Building was monotonous and boring, and any time she had to leave Homeworld was awful.

Pearl got away even less than Bismuth, considering she was trapped under her Diamond’s watchful eye. Pink Diamond didn’t mess up quite often enough for Pearl to get away, and White Diamond seemed to always need her faithful servant at her side.

The time they had together was amazing, though. Pearl’s smile and laugh as she tested out swords, and even dared to test a couple, were cherished, and Bismuth worked hard for every single one.

“Do you ever wish we could just run away?” Bismuth asked one day, twirling a battle ax in her hand. Pearl, as usual, was playing with the swords. “Find somewhere we can be free… play with weapons all day… just imagine.”

“It would be amazing,” Pearl agreed, slashing the blade through the air. “Someday, maybe.”

“Someday,” Bismuth agreed with a small smile.

Someday never came.

It wasn’t a surprise when Bismuth didn’t see Pearl for a while. They could go long periods of time without seeing each other, after all.

“Straighten up, grunts!” Her team leader called one day, and everyone straightened up at once. The Diamonds were making their way passed the construction site, displaying their glory for all of Homeworld. Bismuth quickly saluted, her eyes seeking out the pearls. Pink and her pearl were in the back, the Diamond not looking particularly pleased, the pearl walking along with a serene look, hands behind her back. Blue and Yellow were in the middle, the former’s pearl walking with her hands clasped in front of her, the latter’s pearl walking with her hands behind her back. And finally…

White Diamond was at the front, leading the parade. Bismuth’s stomach dropped when she saw her pearl. She had been completely washed of all color; even her blue eyes were grey as she walked… no, floated along. There was an empty, unnatural smile on her face. And something in Bismuth sunk.

This must have been what _worse_ was.


End file.
